


Bad b!tch tastes like cherry kiwi

by GOTHMARK



Series: Kinktober [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Mark Lee (NCT), I’m sorry, M/M, Mark calls Haechan daddy, Public Sex, Smut, Top Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Toys, butt plug, for kinktober, some watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:36:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27187367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GOTHMARK/pseuds/GOTHMARK
Summary: Mark challenges Hyuck, but he should’ve known better. Deep in his mind he knew he would lose, but having a little confidence doesn’t hurt. Spoiler he loses. unsurprisingly.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Series: Kinktober [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1984541
Comments: 7
Kudos: 146





	Bad b!tch tastes like cherry kiwi

**Author's Note:**

> 26\. PUBLIC SEX
> 
> This is technically chapter 4 of my kinktober, possibly the last chapter but Idk.
> 
> I kinda wanted to separate this work because I really likes this one the most, proud. I finished this in one day so if it still some that’s why. 
> 
> I told myself I would never write someone saying daddy but something about mark saying it... well.
> 
> Anyways enjoy, fyi the tittle is totally random, from sex talk by Megan the stallion.

“Mark are you okay?” 

Mark froze, fork in hand, spaghetti dangling, gettin ready to be devoured. “You look uncomfortable”, taeyongs words made him weak, something he already is currently due to some complicated conditions. 

He looked to Haechan who pretended to ignore Mark, but the smirk on his face said otherwise. Asshole.

-

It started with Mark's cockiness, his pride. He’s good at a lot of things, rapping, singing, dancing to name a few. But not everything. Haechan on the other hand was a natural at anything. Especially at video games. Mark has played a good amount of them, decently good but Haechan prided himself on it, he knew he could always win, flaunted it to marks face. 

It was irritating because it was true but that doesn’t mean Mark won’t try, he bites back, he shouldn’t, he knows how haechan gets when Mark talks back, and it doesn’t take much for mark to shut up when haechan speaks because to be fair mark can get a little irritating too. Boyfriend things. 

Today is one of those days where Haechan showed off. So Mark dared himself, challenge the great haechan. 

“What do I get if I win?” Haechan asked, arms crossed. Sitting elegantly into the bed. “Whatever you want, literally”. Mark picked out a game, went straight to haechans room, challenging him to a battle. It was a game that Mark was more familiar than haechans was. There was a small hint of hope in mark.

“Anything?” Mark nodded. 

The next few seconds happened too fast, Haechan getting up yanking Mark by his arm, throwing him into the bed, pinning his hands above his head. “You’re going to regret this mark, so I will ask again, anything?”. Mark lips curled, too scared to say anything but not wanting to back down, a balance between confidence and fear. So he nodded. 

“Hmm fun” haechan hummed, cold hands playing with Mark's stomach, occasionally brushing against Mark's nipple. The older whimpered beneath him, squirming to get out of hyucks grip. “Hyuckie…. please”. Something about having mark beg for him fueled him, like he was the king and mark was his humble servant.

“Later baby, let's play shall we”

-

In theory Mark should’ve won, this was his game after all, he chose this. Haechan struggled for a couple of minutes, brows furrowed trying to figure out how to play, Mark didn’t bother to explain out of bitterness but of course everything came naturally to him. Once he was comfortable, Mark truly regretted everything that he said and did. 

“No no no haechan don't—haechan please don't—haechannnnn“ mark lost all hope, no confidence, at this point he quit, admitting defeat.

This time mark sat on the bed, playing with the hem of his sweatshirt. Nervousness taking over. The room was quiet, but Mark swore he could hear the smile on haechans face. “So mark?” Mark jumped, looking up to meet haechans eyes, dark. 

“Anything right?” Haechan inched closer 

“Anything”. it came out as a whisper, Mark too scared to talk any louder. 

“Oh mark, baby I’m going to do alot to you” 

Mark gulped.

“I-im fine hyung, just under the weather” Marks voice was shaky, struggling to form complete sentences. 

“Okay well let us know if it gets too much” 

It was already too much, his body was on fire, because having a vibrator in his ass, in a public setting, a restaurant they frequent often. Was embarrassing enough. So far it wasn’t anything too agonizing, a low setting, small vibrations, but placed right on his prostate purposelessly. The only person causing this not even looking at him, focusing entirely on someone who isn’t his own boyfriend. Mark frowned. Fuck you haechan. 

Of course Haechan was a mind reader, instantly shooting his eyes to mark direction. A Sharp look, evil, filled with nothing but bad intentions. Mark mouthed a hyuck, pleading for something. Without warning the vibration shifted fast, skipping 2 settings. 

Fuck, Mark whined, bucking up, and to his luck he hit his knee. Hiding the fact of the real reason for his agony. “Mark! Are you okay?”, doyoung who was right beside him, grabbed onto him, causing a shudder throughout his sensitive body. 

“a-all good, I’m so clumsy”, Mark laughed nervously. 

“Dumb ass” and there was the all to familiar voice of his boyfriend. Mean but playful. Mark whimpered softly, shying away to listen to whatever conversation the others were having. 

The Thing about haechan he doesn’t like to be ignored, always needs to have marks attention on him, especially when he has mark writhing like this.

The vibrations against Mark's prostate were becoming too much, pressing harder and harder, the position he was in made it uncomfortable and impossible to get any satisfaction. He wanted to moan, yell, be fucked. 

And suddenly there was more pressure on his prostate, the vibrations hitting harder and faster, the fastest it could go, mark unintentionally let out a yelp, curling against the table, covering his mouth to not let out any more noise. 

“Geez mark you’re really not feeling well, are you going to throw up, I’ll take you to the restroom”

“No!— I mean I can go by myself please, excuse me” he quickly got up from his seat, taking his coat to hide the hard on in his painfully tight jeans. He missed the look on Haechan's face, fury? Excitement? He barely made it to the bathroom before he threw himself on the wall, body shuddering as he came untouched. 

“Shit shit shit he’s going to kill me”

-

Haechan greedily took his price, fetching a box that mark was familiar with. His toys, fuck, those toys. “It's simple really, we’re going to go out to eat with the rest of the members and you will have a plug inside that I will control” mark eyes widened, mouth gaped. 

“y-you’re not serious?” 

“I’m 100 percent serious”

“But I won’t be able to la-“

“Well you’re going to have to because you can’t cum till we get home”. Mark gasped, pushing his legs closed, already feeling hot and bothered. “Judging from your mannerism you aren’t totally against it? What a slut” Mark whined, trembling. 

He found himself on the bed on all fours, face pushed down into haechans pillow to hide his moans as he was being stretched open by two fingers and haechans tongue. He had the decency to do that at least, and let him cum once too before leaving, but he was just slightly over sensitive. 

The vibrations started as soon as he sat down. The second game was on. 

-

Of course Mark failed in no time. He panted, gripping on to the wall, luckily there wasn’t anyone else in here. What the fuck do I do. He grounded himself up, heading to the sink, grabbing a wipe. Roughly trying to clean up the wet spot in his pants. 

He stopped abruptly as the door swung open and closed. His blood rushed to his face as he saw the last person he wanted to walk through the door.

“h-hyuck I can e-expla—“ 

“I fucking knew it” he sighed “what a bad boy you are mark, cant even hold it in for a little while, dumb mutt” he quickly pressed mark against the sink, one hand on his throat, other putting pressure on his crotch. 

“And you’re already getting hard, you like being treated like this?”, Mark whined, bucking his hips against haechans hand. “Answer me!” His Tone harsh, mean, and demanding. 

“Y-yes—-please—please”

“You aren’t in any positions to beg for anything baby, common let’s go into a stall don’t want anyone walking in, imagine one of your precious members seeing you like this, helpless, wet and messy” 

Hycuk wasn’t picky, he chose a random stall, manhandling mark inside, it was quite a surprise to find out that Haechan is strong, but mark was also small, a little taller than hyuck but built skinnier, flimsier, waist small, perfect for anyone to throw him around. 

And mark let’s it be. 

“You’re so pretty like this, helpless. Do you have anything to say for yourself” 

“I’m sorry I couldn’t help it hyuckie”

“Mmm you know that’s not what I want to be called” 

“Sorry daddy” the added emphasis weakened him. “ good baby sit down and lay back a little”

It was difficult, with the toilet but he managed. “Lift your hips up going to take these of you” he tugged on the waistband, pulling them off along with his underwear. “So cute, your little cock”, and like the devil haechan was, he gripped his dick, tight. “Ah fuck!”. 

“Keep quiet”, he twisted his palm,

“ ‘m sensitive “ 

“Well that’s your fault for coming” Haechan retracted his hand, letting mark breath for a few seconds, he watch his hands fumble in his pocket pulling out something, that something a small vibrator, baby blue instead of pink like the one currently inside, which mark noticed was now off. 

“Why do you have—“ mark hissed as the cold toy touched the tip of his leaking cock. 

“I kinda had a feeling this would happen, you never hold on, you always break, you always lose” 

“I don’t always lo- ah hyuck!” It was sudden, no warning that he was going to turn it on, Mark shook from over sensitivity, then arched as the plug in his ass was turned on too, both at the highest setting. 

“Oh my god no hyuck ‘s too much, fuck fuck” 

Haechan dipped forward, crashing lips against mark to keep him quiet. He’s whiny, too whiny, their members always complain so half of the time he has to gag mark, they don’t mind, it adds a flare to their sexual activities. Though sometimes Haechan loves hearing Marks wonton moans. 

“Pleasepleaseplease I cant—- hyuc—- daddy please” 

He didn’t let go, instead applied more pressure to his tip, watched his precum slide down the length of marks cock.

“Close? Already? Can’t hold on any longer? What a useless mutt” mark knows haechan doesn’t mean it, just talk that they both like and use frequently but he still cries, sobs fat tears. And whines and gasps as he trashes around. 

“Its coming out— oh my fuck fuck daddiee-“ he chokes on his voice, gasping for air as he came, except something was different. Haechan gasped, some of it landing on his shirt, “Mark did you just pee?” 

“I’m sorry! I’m sorry — I’m so sorry!” 

“Baby calm down” he took mark into his arms rubbing circles on his back “it’s okay mark, you’re okay it was absolutely cute” 

“Cute? But I just—“ 

“Shh you’re cute mark, so pretty like this, making a big mess for me” 

They stayed like this for a few seconds before Mark started grinding onto haechans clothes dick. “Baby…”

“Fuck me” 

“Here Mark were in public anyone can come in” 

“I don’t care, here, fuck me here” 

“baby can't even wait to get home to be fucked, well you asked for it” 

-

Haechan always loves the way his dick disappears into mark. The slide is easy, tight but easy. Mark hummed as haechan entered, slow but filling, just what he wanted. Haechan enjoyed the view even more, Marks beautiful back turned to him, muscles contracting at the feeling. Soft pale skin, perfect to be marked. 

He pushed the deepest his cock could go in, and hyucks dick? It was godly, thick around mark, stretching mark impossibly, so long that mark feels like his guts are being rearranged. “Feels so good” his voice is breathy, trying to adjust. 

“Yeah?” haechans stills, he’s all the way in. It doesn’t take long for him to bottom out, or maybe it’s the fact that mark likes the sting, pain turning to pleasure quickly. “Move—- now please” 

Haechan doesn’t question it this time just complies, pushes out completely and slams right in, knocking Marks breath out. 

“Fuck” Haechan grunted, hips continue to slam in, slow and hard. “So fucking hot inside, tight too” 

“Faster, please” 

And so hyuck does. 

Completely pistoning his hips, skin slapping on skin. Haechan watched marks ass jiggle with every thrust, he has a thing for Marks ass, but who doesn’t. He was curvy and beautiful. 

He listens to marks high pitched moans and prays that no one can hears them, there was live music at the restaurant so there’s hope—that’s until the door opens suddenly, haechans instincts kick in, hips stop, hand covers marks mouth. Both look at each other wide eyed. 

But Something in haechan clicks, something he didn’t know he had. Oh this is going to be fun. He looked at mark, smiles evilly and mark knows exactly what he’s planning. 

“Mark? Hyuck? Are you here?” Oh god it’s Yuta, not him. It was perfect for hyuck, he knew that Yuta had a thing for mark, his boyfriend, the way he always clinged onto mark, and mark equally acting cute for him. 

This was Payback In a way, for both of them, though he didn’t mind most of the time. I’m fact he would love to see mark get railed into next week by another man. Mark shook his head, whispering and pleading with a “no”. 

“Guys are you ok-“ he was interrupted by a loud squelch,a sound of skin slapping against another hardly and a small moan, muffled by hyucks hand but obvious enough to know what was going on. 

“Are you fucking kidding me…” yutas voice retreated as we stomped out, slamming the door behind him. 

And mark began to sob, “hyuck hyuck why— ngh” 

Hyuck set the pace, brutal and unforgiving. “That’s what you get baby... cumming without permission … flirting with Yuta all the time” mark could tell hyuck was close, his words coming out breathy, grunts in between. 

“God Hyuck! Right there” every jab at his prostate had his eyes rolling back, body going limp, being supported by hyucks grip on his hips. 

“I’m close mark” haechan grunted, thrust getting sloppy and erratic,

“Me to— fuckfuck pleaseplease”. With marks constant clench in no time haechan came, orgasm hitting him hard, groaning alongside marks whimpers as he came too, his orgasm harsher, but dryer due to his earlier orgasms. They both panted, haechan thusrting in lazy and slow till he came to a halt, still buried inside. 

“Baby you still with me? All good” 

“Mmm so good”

Haechan chuckled, pulling out slowly, watching his cum drip out. “Good boy” 

-

Yuta ended up telling taeyong, which resulted in both males sitting on the couch gettting an earful about decency. “You just don’t to it in public okay, you guys are idols—-“ 

Everything after that was a blur, haechan just starred at mark adoring every single feature that defined him.

Haechan will get Yuta back again, And he kind of did by making Johnny sleep with him and taeil, knowing that means mark will be nested in hyucks arm for the whole night. 

“Johnny is sleeping with taeil and Yuta, sleep with me”

“Taeyong will kill us if we fuck again”

“Mark I literally mean sleep, I’m too tired to fuck you again, unless you want to Ride me or cockwarm I don’t mind” 

“No no, let’s go to sleep okay” mark hurried into his pajamas, a watermelon print. It made him look 10 times cuter then what he already was. He jumped on the bed, small frame immediately engulfed by Haechan. “Goodnight, I love you” 

“I love you too hyuckie” 

-

Around 1am mark was hit with a thought, “hyuck hyuck! wake up”, the younger mumbled something about trying to sleep. “No wake up!” 

“What?! It’s late mark” 

“What’s did you do with plug and vibrator?” And haechan froze, mouth gaping open, and hand coming up to cover it. Shock, shock is what ran through his body. 

“I might’ve— uhm —left them on the bathroom floor at the— restaurant” 

It took a few seconds before the words fully processed in marks brain. His face turned red, imaginary smoke coming out of his ears. 

“LEE DONGHYUCK ARE YOU FUCKI—-“

**Author's Note:**

> We need more of top/dom donghyuck I feel alone. 
> 
> Please read my other kinktober fics if you want!! And leave a comment ( : 
> 
> Twitter @gl0ssymark


End file.
